


What a drag

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: next gen one shots [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Danny is a drag racer, Jackson was adopted, M/M, meet the parents, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Jackson takes Danny home to meet his parents
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Series: next gen one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017319
Kudos: 11





	What a drag

"Danny what the _fuck_?" Jackson sighed running a hand down his face.  
  
Danny shrugged, "I was racing last night and someone insulted my baby."  
  
"You were racing last night," Jackson repeated, "knowing you'd meet my parents, who _hate_ drag racing tonight?"  
  
"You're a racer," Danny countered.  
  
" _Professional_ , Danny. I don't come home with a black eye every other race."  
  
"The prick insulted my car. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Not drag race in the first place?" Jackson rolled his eyes, "You know you could get signed as a real racer, right?"  
  
Danny grinned at his boyfriend, "That's your gig. I prefer this."  
  
Jackson glared softly at Danny, "You prefer getting in fights and me yelling at you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late," Jackson started walking towards his car, "and they're already not going to be thrilled with you."  
  
"They don't have to _know_ I was drag racing," Danny followed, sliding into the passenger seat, "and I really don't see how they can judge, your dad trains you."  
  
"Because what I do isn't illegal."  
  
"Really? The issue is legality?"  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes as he started the drive, "It's dangerous, and you're dumb about it, and a lot of those racers are cocky as hell."  
  
Danny laughed, "Jackson, babe, _you're_ cocky as hell. You know that right?"

The first thing Ray noticed when Jackson got home was Danny's black eye. He shook his head, deciding not to say anything yet.  
  
Jackson spoke instead, "This is Danny."  
  
Mike, however pointed it out immediately, "Get in a fight?"  
  
Before Jackson could interject, Danny nodded, "Someone's been giving my sister trouble for a while."  
  
This _was_ true, and Danny _had_ gotten into it with that guy too, but it was almost two months ago now.  
  
"So you got in a fight with them?" Ray asked.  
  
"Dad," Jackson interrupted, "Stella had filed for a restraining order, the guy's trouble," this was also true.  
  
"Mhm," Mike hummed, "this isn't habit of yours, is it Danny?"  
  
Danny shook his head, "No sir," Jackson almost laughed at how untrue this was. 

The rest of the evening went mostly smooth, until Jackson and Danny were about to head out. As the pair stood at the door, Ray spoke. "By the way, I've trained enough ex-drag racers to know the type. Nice try though, Jackson."  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, "And you've known me long enough to trust my judgement?"  
  
"I know you well enough to know you're stubborn as hell, and that you like him, no matter how I feel."

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,, woke up in a cold sweat at 4am, wrote this, and published it. I haven't even spell checked it.


End file.
